Marina Oridion
by IrishSpartan
Summary: Merlin and Arthur find a mysterious girl in the woods who is musically gifted and (unknown to Arthur or anyone else other than Merlin) has magic. Based on the episode "The Witchfinder". MerlinOC, ArthurOC.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin OC FanFic: Marina Oridion

**Chapter One:**

Merlin's POV

"Merlin! Hurry up! We need to get going!" I rolled my eyes. Time to go cater to the prat.

I sighed and shouted "Coming Arthur!"

"Well it's about time," he snapped. The rest of my companions are waiting for us. You'll get the donkey as usual."

I sighed through my nose. "Would it kill you to give me an actual horse once in a while?"

"You could always walk."

"I'll take the donkey." He smirked.

"I thought so."

We were out of Camelot and deep into the forest when Arthur decided to send the other knights off to see if they could find the sorcerer that was supposedly causing strange shapes in the clouds and killing and eating livestock. Suddenly, we heard a soft nickering. I turned and saw a beautiful black horse that must have been at least 16 hands high. It was huge. Then I heard something else that sounded an awful lot like music. Then Arthur came blundering in shouting "Merlin! Now is NOT the time to be playing with horses that you randomly found in the forest."

"Shut up. I hear music," I told him.

"I don't hear anything."

"Well, if you would be quiet for about 5 minutes, you would."

That shut him up. He listened for a bit, then with a shocked look on his face. "It's beautiful," he murmured. Then he looked at me. "We have to find the source of it."

"For once, I actually agree with you," I said. "Come on."

We followed the direction in which the music was coming from and we eventually got to a clearing. In the clearing was a figure with what looked like a lute in their hands. The person was singing. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. Arthur walked up to the person. "Who are you and where are you from?"

The person replied, "My name is Marina. I come from one of the outlying villages on a journey to Camelot. My mother has sent me to study with Gaius."

I noticed she had a sword at her side. She turned to face me. She was beautiful. She had short brown hair, which would explain why she looked like a man from a distance. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that were warm and kind, but underneath there was a cold, hard, calculating layer that was just barely detectable. The only thing that marred her features was a scar running from the back corner of her left eye to just above her ear. She looked at me and I got a weird sensation in my stomach. She said something that I couldn't hear because I had gotten lost in her eyes. "I'm sorry what was that?"

Arthur let out a bark of laughter and Marina laughed too. Her laugh was beautiful. "I said, 'I believe that is my horse you have there. Can I please have him back?'"

"Oh, of course you can." Blushing, I handed her her horse. Then we heard the shouts from the knights.

"We've found nothing sire! We might have better luck another day!" Arthur nodded.

"Gentlemen, this is Lady Marina. She will be traveling back to Camelot with us and be staying with Gaius."

They nodded. I felt a thrill run through me. She was staying with Gaius! She was staying with ME! Well, not _with_ me exactly, but in the same home, just a different room. Never the less, I felt ridiculously happy when we turned around and headed back to Camelot. Arthur looked at me with a knowing smile on his face. "Oh shut up," I snapped.

Arthur looked at me with an innocent look on his face. "I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters (sadly)**

Marina's POV

_It could be worse_. Those were the four words running through my head as I stood in front of King Uther Pendragon. I was standing in front of the man who wanted to wipe out my entire kind. The kind that practiced magic. "Marina. My son found you in the forest where you claim to be on your way to Camelot to study medicine with Gaius. The same forest where a livestock eating, smoke manipulating sorcerer is rumored to be. Why should I believe that you are not this sorcerer?"

This is exactly what I had been afraid of. "I have nothing but my word, My Lord," I told him.

"Very well. You look like an honest person. You do not look like someone who practices magic." I wondered why he wasn't pursuing the idea of me being a sorceress any further. Not that I was complaining. I was perfectly happy alive and did not wish to be burned at the stake.

"Gaius, show her to where she will be staying. Marina, you are to be a maidservant to the lady Morgana in exchange for our hospitality. You will be helping her other maidservant, Guinevere. Is that understood?"

I couldn't believe this. I was stuck as a maidservant to Uther Pendragon's ward. This day just kept getting better and better. We were dismissed and an old man and the boy that had found me in the forest came up to me. "I am Gaius and that is Merlin," said the old man. Gaius looked kind, his eyes intelligent. I looked at the boy whose name was apparently Merlin. He had black hair, big ears that stuck out from his head, and dark blue eyes.

I looked back at Gaius. "Thank you so much for agreeing to teach me about medicine," I told him. "You are, after all, the best physician in the kingdom."

"Thank you Marina, you are very kind. Merlin will show you to your room."

I followed Merlin to a section of the castle. It had bottles upon bottles of potions and other strange liquids. He showed me to a small room with a bed. "Well, this is it," he told me.

"Thanks." I dumped my bag in a corner. "Would you mind showing me to the stables? I want to see my horse."

"Sure."

The stables were filled with the beautiful animals. I searched until I found the stall I was looking for. "Hey Midnight," I cooed. '_You are to say nothing, understand? He doesn't know that you can talk and if you do, you and I will surely be killed._' I thought at Midnight.

'_Yes Mistress I understand,_' thought Midnight. '_I can see how such a beautiful horse such as myself would startle him._'

I laughed out loud on accident. Merlin stared at me as if I was crazy. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry. C'mon. We better get you up to Morgana. While we walk, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. Like about your family."

"Well, my mother is a very kind woman. My father on the other hand, is a bastard. He was one of the most evil and cruel men you will ever meet. I hope I never see him again. Other than family, I am musically gifted, as you probably heard. I am also quite good with a sword."

"Interesting. How do you think you would fare against the prince?"

"I think I would do quite well actually," I responded. "I might actually be able to beat him."

"Is that so?" said a new voice.

I swore violently. Merlin looked at me like he was trying not to laugh. Then he turned to the person who's voice we had heard. "Hello Arthur."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters (really, this is a very sad thing. Come on. Who else wishes that they owned Merlin?)**

Merlin's POV

"Hello Arthur," I said barely able to keep the smile off my face. He didn't make any sign that he knew that I was there at all.

"You think you can probably beat me?" he said, practically spitting with rage. "You think, _you think_ that you, a girl, can beat me?"

She was not subtle with her answer. "Yes," she said bluntly.

"Don't make me laugh," he told her. "I am the best swordsman in the kingdom. A _girl_ cannot beat me."

"Care to test that theory?" she snarled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't handle a sword."

"Fine then," Arthur said. "Duel me. Right here, right now."

"I will."

They drew their swords and started circling each other.

"Where's your armor? Don't think you need it?"

"I _know_ I don't need it," said Arthur. Then he lunged. She sidestepped, blocked, and parried every thrust and stab he threw at her. Eventually, she got bored and decided to go on the offense. She was a demon. She whacked him with the flat of her blade and hit him over the head with the butt of her sword. Fortunately for Arthur, his thick skull protected him from any serious damage. He was only dazed. Within five minutes, Marina had disarmed Arthur and pinned him to the ground by putting her booted foot on Arthur's chest.

"Still think I can't beat you?" she growled. Arthur practically sank into the ground with defeat.

"Fine. But don't tell anybody."

"I don't think I need to. It looks like the whole kingdom saw," she said with a hint of a smile on her face. Sure enough, a LOT of people had seen the duel. She offered and hand to Arthur to help him up. He slapped her hand and got up on his own. Face bright red with humiliation, Arthur stormed off and into the castle, no doubt to get Uther to throw her in the dungeon for the night.

"So," she said, sheathing her sword. "Onto Morgana then."

We reached Morgana's chambers and Gwen was there to greet us. "Hello. You must be Marina. Good job on beating Arthur."

Marina smiled.

"Ah, you must be my new maidservant," said Morgana. Marina's smile turned into a scowl. Clearly, she did not appreciate being addressed as such. "Gwen, get a dress of yours for Marina to borrow."

"With all due respect, _milady_," she said, putting as much contempt as possible into the last word. "I wish to remain in my tunic and boots."

Morgana looked surprised at Marina's wish to be dressed as a boy. But for some reason, I was not. Marina did not look like the kind of girl who liked dresses. "Very well then," said Morgana. "There is not much for you to do and since it's your first day, I won't give you much to do and let you and Gwen off early." Marina looked shocked at this act of kindness but recovered quickly.

"Thank you milady," she said. She even gave a little kind of curtsy, which was just a bizarre action from her. Even Marina looked surprised at herself.

"It's no trouble. Merlin, you should get going. Arthur is probably in a bad enough mood already without you being gone for too long."

I nodded. As I left the room, I whispered to Marina. "Want to go for a ride later?" She nodded.

As I walked around the corner, out of sight of Morgana's chambers, I heard Morgana and Gwen teasing Marina mercilessly. I smiled to myself, hoping they wouldn't give her too much hell.

Later, right before dinner, I met up with Marina at the stables. As I walked in, I saw her. She was saddling up her horse, Midnight, I guess was its name. I saddled up one of the horses usually reserved for the servants and off we went. We were about ten minutes into our ride when Marina froze in her saddle.

"Wait here," she told me, then rode off. I heard her yelling some very unkind things to whatever she was facing, and then "Douβ es te αskm vlal." I was shocked. Marina was magic! I went to go tell her that I too had magical abilities, but as I reached the clearing where she was, I decided to wait a minute because she was battling some sort of hideous creature. It had nine dragon-like heads that were spitting fire and poison at her. She darted among them dodging all the attacks. It was an incredible thing to watch. She moved with incredible grace and agility. Several times she had a clear shot to take off a head, but she never did. Eventually, she stabbed the thing multiple times in the chest. It collapsed and, breathing hard, Marina sheathed her sword.

"What the bloody hell was that!" I practically yelled at her. She regarded me calmly.

"That was a hydra."

"What?"

"Hydra. Magical beast with nine heads that spit fire and acid. You cannot cut off their heads because when you cut off one, two more grow back."

Suddenly she looked at me nervously. "You didn't hear me saying anything did you?"

"I heard you using magic if that's what you mean."

She swore and started backing away from me. "It's all right!" I told her. "I have magic too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "C'mon. Let's go back."

**Sorry this chapter is a little longer than usual. But hey, more to read right?**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Iridium

**AN: Hey people! To those of you who are reading this, please, please, PLEASE review. The first person that reviews gets their own character. Describe in detail what you want your character to be like. Come on people, let's get these reviews going!**

**Chapter Four**

**As usual, I don't own Merlin, BBC does (as much as I hate them for it).**

Marina's POV

I was so glad someone had found out about my magic. I was even more glad that it was Merlin, seeing as he was a magician as well. But now we had to tell Gaius. That was something I was not looking forward to.

"She has _what!_" gasped Gaius.

"Magic," Merlin said calmly. "She is here to study with you, and I have a feeling she didn't come here to study medicine."

I nodded. "My parents have sent me to you, Gaius, to study magic. I already know the basics, but I would like you to teach me more."

Merlin scoffed. "Basics? Gaius she took on a nine headed monster with a sword. She used magic on the hydra to make it slower."

"Slower!?" I said, outraged. "I did not need to make it slower. Hydras are ridiculously heavy sleepers and I need to wake it up so I could kill it and prevent it from killing any more livestock and breathing smoke! I can fight a hydra without magic, thank you very much."

Merlin looked shocked. "It was the hydra that was killing the livestock and making weird clouds?"

"Yes. Arthur and his knights were very lucky that the hydra wasn't awake."

"Well then we must tell-"

"MERLIN!" bellowed Arthur.

Merlin winced. "Oh don't be a baby," I told him. "I'll go with you. Morgana gave me the day off, remember?"

We knocked on Arthur's door. "Merlin, you sorry excuse for a servant. I had to put on my own—" He froze midsentence when he opened the door and saw me. "Marina! I'm so sorry I thought you were Merlin," he said, while smoothing his hair back.

"Oh quit primping. I thought you hated me after I beat you?"

"I changed my mind."

"Sure. Merlin is here and we have something we need to tell you."

Merlin came forward. "Marina discovered what was making the weird clouds and killing livestock. It was a hydra. She killed it to prevent it doing any more harm. It wasn't a sorcerer after all!"

Arthur looked at me. "A hydra," he said. I could see the admiration in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes you prat. A hydra."

"Well then. I must say I'm impressed. Hydras are nearly impossible to kill," said Arthur.

"I have fought them before and I know their weaknesses," I told him.

"Ah. Anyway, Merlin, I need you to polish my armor, sharpen my sword, and muck out the stables. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Merlin mumbled.

"Well go then!"

"C'mon Merlin," I said. "I'll help you. You can sharpen his sword while I muck the stables and then we can polish his armor together."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It'll give me an excuse to see Midnight. I need to check up on her and feed her."

"Okay then," said Merlin. He started walking back to Arthur's chambers for Arthur's sword when he tripped and stumbled. He stood up and looked back at me to make sure I didn't see. I was trying not to laugh and when he saw that, his face turned bright red and he speed-walked back to Arthur's chambers. I headed down to the stables thinking about how cute he was, with his too-big ears, black hair, and blue eyes. Then I realized what I was thinking and mentally slapped myself. '_Marina you are here to study magic with Gaius, not to flirt with people."_

I heard Midnight's voice in my head. _"Are you talking to yourself again Marina?"_

"_No and how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head unless I am talking to you?"_

"_Sorry. Did you bring me an apple?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't lie I can smell it in your pocket."_

"_If you could smell it why did you ask if I brought one?"_

"_I don't know."_

I held the apple out to my horse. _"Happy?"_

"_Yes, very happy. Thanks Marina."_

"_No problem. Now I have to get started on mucking the stables WITHOUT magic."_

I got the pitchfork and started cleaning the stables. Fortunately, I had done this a million times before, and got it over with quickly. When I was done, I gave Midnight a pat and headed back to Gaius's chambers to get started on Arthur's armor. Merlin was already there with a nasty cut on his hand. "What the hell did you do to your hand?" I asked.

"I slipped while I was sharpening Arthur's sword and cut it."

"Has anyone seen it?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Good. Gimme," I said.

He held out his hand. I got a bucket of water, sat back down, and took his hand. I placed his hand in the water and pulled it back out. "Okay, this may hurt a little." I concentrated on all the water on his hand and imagined them all condensing into one giant water droplet. That's exactly what happened. I imagined that water seeping into the cut and healing it. Merlin jerked back a bit.

"That stings."

"I told you it would. Now shut up so I can finish."

He obliged and I finished with the water and imagined it all going from his hand back into the bucket. It rose from his hand, did a flip in the air, and landed with a splash back in the bucket.

Merlin looked at his hand. The cut was completely healed. There was no sign that it was even there. Merlin looked at me in shock. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked.

I smiled. "It's a tip I picked up on my travels. Other than that, all my magic is self-taught. Like you, I am a warlock like you."

Merlin just stared at me.

Gaius came in announcing it was time for dinner. I looked at Merlin, glaring at him.

"_Merlin, I swear to god if you tell Gaius…"_

Merlin looked shocked that I could telepathically communicate as well as all the other things I could do, but then he gave a slight nod. _"Í won't. I promise."_


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**AN: Hey people! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I've been away at overnight camp for two weeks. So now that we've got the apologies out of the way, on with the story!**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know what I'm about to say, but I have to say it any way. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MARINA. Wow that was loud.**

Merlin's POV

"Merlin. Merrrrlin." I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Marina.

I groaned. "Ugh what is it?"

"You better get up. Arthur's pissed that you aren't up yet. He wants you to go with the other servants to gather firewood."

I got up and got dressed.

"Okay, well, I'll see you around then I guess." I wanted to slap myself as soon as I said the words. Of course I was going to see her later, we're roommates! I left the room, my face burning. She followed me and we parted ways. I to go out to the forest to gather firewood, Marina to go to Morgana's chambers.

"Finally, the world's worst servant is up. Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Now get to work!" Arthur yelled.

I trekked out with the other servants to gather wood. I fell several times and cut my knee. Arthur was shouting at me, when he suddenly stopped. I looked at him and saw him talking to-was that _Marina_? What was she doing here? Arthur said something I couldn't hear, and Marina smiled, bowed and ran over to me. "Marina?" I asked? What the bloody hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Morgana?"

"Morgana saw that I was unsuited for doing the jobs that were needed to be done, I was better suited for more hefty, demanding work. So she sent me down here to work as Arthur's other servant." As Marina was telling me this, she lifted a ridiculous amount of firewood, and started walking back to the pile.

"Wait so you're working with me now?"

She nodded. I had to resist the urge to jump around in delight. She looked at me. "I'll make sure he doesn't abuse you," she said smiling. She and I sat on a log and looked at the great fire that was keeping the workers warm. She looked at me and murmured a spell under her breath. The smoke shifted to form a small horse. I looked at the smoked, murmured a slightly different spell. Another horse formed in the smoke, but this one was bigger. She laughed and was about to make another one, an even bigger one, when a woman came up and grabbed my arm. "Did you see it?" she asked? "The smoke, did you see it?"

I shook my head and Marina said "no," putting as much confusion into the word as possible.

"Are you blind? It was right in front of you! It was magic I tell you. Sorcery."

Marina and I were shaking our heads frantically.

"We must go and tell the king!" she said. Then ran towards the palace.

"No! Wait! I called.

**...**

"It was sorcery you saw, you're sure of it?" Uther asked the woman.

"Yes, sire."

"And you swear this before your king?"

"I swear it."

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you. Trick of the light, perhaps?" asked Arthur.

"The smoke was alive I tell you," said the woman. "I feared for my life."

I saw Marina roll her eyes.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention," said Uther. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you sire."

The woman was escorted from the room.

"It cannot continue," said Uther.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father," said Arthur. "Rest assured they will not escape unpunished."

"No," murmured Uther. "Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder."

There were shocked gasps throughout the room. "Sire is it necessary to resort to such measures?" asked Gaius.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius," snapped Uther. "His service will be invaluable."

"Of course, sire," said Gaius.

Marina and I looked at each other. I was scared, but whatever fear I was feeling was _nothing_ compared to the fear I saw in her eyes. It was barely detectable, but it was definitely there. For some reason, this girl, this girl who wasn't scared of anything, was terrified beyond all belief.

…

"How many times must I tell you two that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your lives! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," I sighed.

"Well _think_ boy, think!"

"It was just a bit of fun," I mumbled.

"It was magic, and it was seen." Snapped Gaius.

I looked over at Marina, who was unusually quiet. "I'm going to our room," she told me.

"Hide the book. _Now_." said Gaius. "Oh Merlin, what did you say Marina's last name was?"

"Oridion," I told Gaius. "Why?"

"No reason," Gaius replied. "But I can see why Marina is so frightened."

"Why?"

"That is not for me to tell you."

**AN: So that's the fifth chapter! I wonder why Marina is so terrified of the Witchfinder? Well we shall soon find out. Leave a review telling me what you think! Oh and a huge shoutout to gingerduchirules for being the first person to leave a review! Amanda will be showing up soon, I promise. The contest for having your own character is over, but leave a review telling me what you think of my story so far! See ya!**

**IrishSpartan (P.S I changed my username. Same story, same author, just under a different name.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**AN: Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last update. I didn't have access to a laptop. Anyway I'm back now so let's continue.**

**Chapter Six**

**Discalimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters except Marina blah blah blah**

Marina's POV

I could not believe this. The Witchfinder was coming? Damn. I knew Merlin had seen the terror in my eyes at the mention of him and would be wanting some answers. I needed to avoid Merlin today so I asked Arthur if I could handle all the dirty work. He said yes and I ran out to the stables to muck his horses. When I was finished, I ran to the stall that held Midnight.

"_Oi what's the matter?" _Midnight asked, immediately picking up on my distress.

"_Midnight he's coming. The Witchfinder is coming." _

"_WHAT! Oh god oh god OH GOD!" _

"_Midnight calm down. And before you suggest it, no I'm not going to flee as that would only make me look guilty."_

"_Well then what do you think we should do?"_

"_Wait it out? That's really our only option."_

"_I guess your right."_

"_I have to go but I'll be back later and we can go for a ride and you can make sure you still have your voice."_

"_Good."_

"_Bye Midnight."_

"Marina?" I heard Arthur call as I ran through the courtyard.

"What?"

"Someone just arrived. Says she knows you. Goes by the name of Amanda Griff. Claims to be nobility. Ring any bells?"

My heart leapt. Amanda, my best friend was here in Camelot. But why?

"MARINA!" Shrieked an all too familiar voice.

I turned to see Amanda running towards me. "AMANDA!" I screamed back at her. I turned to Arthur. "Yes I know her. She is from my town. And she is of noble blood."

"Well then, Lady Amanda. I'll have my servant, Merlin, show you to your room then."

"Arthur can I do it?" I asked.

"You still have chores to do Marina." He said.

"I finished them now can I pleeeeeease show her where she's sleeping?"

Arthur sighed knowing that I wasn't going to give up. "Fine."

"Yay! C'mon," I said to Amanda.

Before he left, Arthur raised Amanda's hand to his lips and kissed it. I looked at Amanda. She was as red as a tomato. When Arthur left, I turned to her and started teasing her. "You like him! Griff likes Arthur, Griff likes Arthur," I sang, jumping around like a small child and calling Amanda by her last name as I normally did. Amanda clapped her hand over my mouth.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do." Amanda realized what just happened. "Dammit you tricked me!"

I smirked. "I can't help that I'm smarter than you."

"Marina!" I heard Merlin call from down the corridor.

"Merlin!" I yelled back.

Merlin came to a stop in front of us glaring at me. "Are you five now?"

"No I was five yesterday. I'm six today." I looked at Amanda and saw that she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh well I wanted to tell you that the Witchfinder has requested and audience with us."

I froze and Amanda did too. I suddenly realized why she was here. She had come to warn me about the Witchfinder coming to Camelot, not realizing that I already knew.

I unfroze. "Thanks Merlin. I'll be down there in a bit."

Merlin nodded and ran off to either help Gaius or cater to Arthur.

When we arrived at Amanda's room, she attempted to lighten the solemn mood that had fallen since Merlin delivered his message. "Merlin likes you!" She shouted when we reached her room. "And I'm guessing you like him too?" I didn't answer and of course she took this as confirmation. She started doing the same thing I did earlier, dancing around and singing "Marina likes Merlin! Merlin likes Marina!" I tackled her and pinned her down then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut it Griff." She managed to get my hand off her mouth.

"Why? You did the same thing earlier!"

"This is different. I have a reputation around here as coldhearted and unloving."

She looked at me. "Well maybe that's an exaggeration but _still_."

"Fine then this is for earlier." She tackled me and we began wrestling.

"Um am I interrupting something?" I looked up and Arthur was there with an eyebrow raised. Amanda blushed.

"We were in the middle of a wrestling match and I was winning." I pretended to pout.

"Well then thank God Amanda wasn't wearing a dress." I heard Merlin say as he popped out from behind Arthur trying really hard not to laugh at my response to Arthur. I felt something strange and I realized that it was me _blushing_. What the hell? I never blush. Amanda saw and smirked at me. I could tell what she was thinking. I glared at her.

"Griff get in there and put the dress on. I think I heard that Uther wanted you to dine with him tonight." I said. She nodded and went in.

"Marina we really need to go meet with the Witchfinder now," said Merlin. I nodded, dread and fear filling my body.

"Let's go then."

**Merlin's POV (only briefly)**

It was nice to see Marina so happy around her friend. She was never like that except for when she was around her horse and me and Gaius occasionally. She always made sarcastic comments to Arthur though.

**Back to Marina**

We had arrived at the Witchfinder's chambers and were sitting in front of his desk while he interrogated us. The minute he opened his mouth I wanted to punch him.

"You are both aware that sorcery has been practiced in the facilities of Camelot?"

"Yes," said Merlin.

"Well kind of." I corrected him. _Good for you Marina, keeping your voice steady._

"Now it cannot be denied that there has been a witness."

"Yes," I said unable to keep the bite out of my voice.

"Do you also know that the woman has named you both as a witness?"

"No," said Merlin.

"She was quite clear on the matter when I spoke to her."

"But we weren't witnesses," said Merlin.

"So you weren't present when the smoke turned into a horse?"

"No I'm just saying we didn't see what she saw."

"I wonder how that could be. One person seeing something while the other cannot. Unless it was you who performed the magic."

Merlin opened his mouth and began to say something when I slammed my fist on the table, straining to contain my anger at this man sitting before me. I shot up. "What is so hard about understanding that we didn't see it?" I snarled. "Maybe it was a trick of the light as Prince Arthur said. OR MAYBE YOU'RE JUST AN ASS WHO WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HIS MONEY? INCLUDING SINGLING OUT TWO INNOCENT SERVANTS TO PRINCE ARTHUR THAT WOULD HAVE NO REASON TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS!" I roared, unable to contain my anger any longer. I glared at the Witchfinder.

"Now now Marina," he said in a patronizing tone. "Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

**Dun dun duh! The Witchfinder is Marina's father! As always, read & review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**AN: So you guys are lucky! Two updates in two days! Hopefully this will be able to continue for the rest of the week because I'm at my dad's office every afternoon. Now for something really exciting, THIS STORY HAS REACHED PEOPLE ACROSS THE GLOBE! Yeah according to my traffic stats, there are people in the UK, Australia, France, etc. THIS IS AWESOME considering the fact that when I started out, I thought that this story was only gonna be read by a few people so this is great! If you guys could leave a review telling me where you live (in a non-stalker way) that would be awesome! Also, I'm gonna start answering reviews in the AN at the beginning of my story. Ok now it's time for the next installment of Marina Oridion!**

**Warning: Abuse and rape flashbacks**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this? Ugh fine. Idonotownmerlinoranyofitscharactersexceptformarina . There. You can't read it? **_**Too bad**_**.**

Merlin's POV

Wait did I hear that correctly? The Witchfinder was Marina's _father?_

"Oridion, you are not my father. You are a pathetic human being who just happened to sire me." Marina snarled. "Are we done here?"

"Yes," said Oridion. We turned to walk out of the room when he said "for now."

"Why didn't you tell me that the Witchfinder was your father?" I asked her.

"I was going to, but I never got the chance."

"Why are you so afraid of him?"

Marina sighed. "When I was a child, Oridion would always go out to the tavern. One night he came back so drunk, it was a miracle that he could still find our house. He went up to my mother and started beating her. I was very young but I still knew that what he was doing was wrong, so I tried to stop him. He beat me too. Then he went to bed. My mother was crying, not because she was in pain, but because she was worried that he had caused serious damage to me, her only daughter." Marina took a deep breath.

"You don't have to continue," I mumbled.

She didn't hear me. "This went on for several years. I was born with magic, but my mother taught me to keep it a secret from him, the Witchfinder. One night a few weeks ago, he came home and started beating my mother as usual. This time though, he beat her to within an inch of death, then he raped her. I was screaming at him to stop, but he did not listen. I grabbed him around the waist, pulled him off of her, and threw him against the wall and knocked him out. I picked up my mother, jumped on Midnight and fled. I did not know where we were going. I only knew that we had to get out of our village. Griff, the daughter of Lord Johannes, met us at the edge of our town and gave us supplies. When we finally stopped, I realized that we were in a Druid camp. I called out for help and they came. They picked up my mother and taught me how to heal using water. My mother then told me to go to Camelot to study with Gaius. The Druid's gave me directions to Camelot. Now here I am." Marina finished, looking like she was about to collapse.

I didn't know what to say. "I have to go check on Griff," she mumbled. Then ran off.

I sank down against the wall. Wow. No wonder Marina was so afraid of Oridion. After all the things she had seen him do. I was amazed that she hadn't had a complete mental breakdown. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to tell Arthur, but I knew that Marina didn't want me to tell anyone.

**AN: Well now we know why Marina is so afraid of the Witchfinder! I'm sorry this chapter was so short but there really wasn't a whole lot I could do with it. As always, read & review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**AN: So here we are at chapter eight! I'm not entirely sure how long I'm going to make this story but I'll try not to make it super long. Also, this story has gotten over 600 views! Holy poptarts on a stick! Considering that this is my first fanfic ever, this is a huge-gantic deal! So thanks to all of you guys and RDJ hugs to all of you! P.S If any of you were confused, Marina calls Amanda Griff when she's talking, but in the narration calls her Amanda. Sorry if that confuzzled anyone.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: **

**FFN: Say the disclaimer**

**IrishSpartan: I've said it in every other chapter! **

**FFN: I don't care. Say it anyway.**

**IrishSpartan: No**

**FFN: Say it or we won't let you publish anything else**

**IS: *sigh* **_**fine**_

**IS: I. DO. NOT. OWN. MERLIN. OR. ANY. OF. IT'S. CHARACTERS. EXCEPT. MARINA. Happy?**

**FFN: Smartass.**

**Marina'a POV**

I ran into Amanda's room and slammed to door behind me. Amanda looked up to me to see me on the floor, panting. "What the bloody hell?" she asked, her voice full of confusion.

"Oridion told Merlin that he was my father, so I decided to tell Merlin everything, so he knows what Oridion did." I said really fast in one breath.

"Oh Marina I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to talk to Merlin?"

I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"Griff it's fine. You don't have to talk to him for me."

Amanda nodded. "If you need anything, let me know ok?"

**Amanda's POV**

I don't care what Marina said, she was most definitely not fine. I could see it in her eyes. We had been best friend's since before I could remember. She couldn't keep these things from me. I had to find Merlin. I know she dais she didn't want me to, but this wasn't optional. No matter what Marina said, she loved this boy. I had to make sure that nothing changed his image of her.

I saw him heading towards the stables. "MERLIN!" I yelled. He jumped. Then he saw it was me and visibly relaxed.

"Hello Lady Amanda," he said.

I looked at him. "I know she told you," I said.

He looked scared. "Who told me what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Merlin. I just wanted to tell you not to let this change how you see her. She always said that that horrible trauma was just a minor setback on her way to greatness."

Merlin smiled. "That sounds like her."

"Yes but you need to know that there is a reason why she doesn't tell people what happened. She is afraid that people will treat her differently. So I'm just telling you that if you act like since her father beat her she needs more support or needs to be pampered, she will probably hurt you."

Merlin nodded. "I love Marina and I would never deliberately do anything to upset her," he said. Then he realized what he said and blushed. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I meant like a sister," he said.

"Sure you did." I saw the look on his face. "Ok I won't tell her. But you have to. Eventually."

He glared at me. I glared right back. Eventually he gave in. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Good boy," I said, patting him on the head.

"Oi I'm not a dog."

I smiled and he walked off. I looked around the courtyard and saw Arthur glaring after Merlin. The look in his eye was one of pure jealousy. _Aw how cute Arthur's jealous of Merlin_. Then the full realization hit me. _Arthur _was jealous of _Merlin_. Oh no. Had Arthur heard everything that Merlin said? I had only been in Camelot for a couple days, but I had figured out pretty quickly that Arthur was sweet and cared about the people of Camelot. He also insulted Merlin a lot, but that was because they were almost like best friends. I decided to go talk to him. "Hi Arthur," I said, coming up behind him. He jumped, then saw it was me and blushed. Naturally, him blushing made me blush too. He was just so cute when he did that. I cleared my throat. "Why are you jealous of Merlin?" I asked bluntly. _Well that was subtle_, I thought.

"I am _not_ jealous of Merlin," he lied.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. Did you what he told me? If you didn't, I'm not going to tell you because that is for him to tell you and him alone."

"I didn't hear anything."

I looked at him.

"Honestly! I would never eavesdrop on visiting nobility."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on anyone."

"You can't tell me what to do," he said, glaring at me with his bright blue eyes. Damn he had some nice eyes. Wait what the hell was I thinking?

He seemed to realize that he had been short with me, and looked sorry. "Would you care to dine with me and my father tonight?"

"Your father has already invited me remember?"

He blushed. "Oh yeah."

"I'll see you later Arthur," I said and walked off. Ok I had to admit it to myself, I think I'm starting to fall for Arthur Pendragon.

**Marina's POV**

I went down to the stables hoping to get a ride in before I had to help Amanda get ready for her dinner with Uther, Morgana, and Arthur. I was so glad that I had been given the temporary role of Amanda's servant. She was already there saddling up her horse Dashin. I was surprised to find that Merlin was helping her. Well he was already here. "Merlin, do you want to come for a ride with us?"

"I would if I could, but Arthur has so many chores for me to do. I'll see if I can catch up with you later though."

I nodded, slightly disappointed. I saddled up Midnight and Amanda and I rode through the gates and into the forest. We came to a clearing and dismounted. Checking around me to make sure that no one else was around, I nodded to Midnight who opened her mouth. Naturally the first thing that came out was "Did you bring apples?"

I sighed. "You can't talk for weeks and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is 'do you have any apples?'"

"Well do you?"

"Yes." I walked over to the saddle bag and pulled out an apple and fed it to Midnight. "Happy?"

"Very."

I giggled and fed an apple to Dashin. Amanda and I lay down in the grass and looked up at the clouds. "That one looks like Gaius in a dress," I said, pointing out the cloud.

Amanda shuddered. "I really did not need a mental image of that."

"Fine what do you see?"

"I see… Prince Arthur in his armor."

"Someone's in looove," I sang. She blushed.

"Ok maybe you were right. Maybe I do love Arthur."

"_Why?_ He's a massive twat."

"No he's not!" Amanda insisted. "He's sweet and cares for the people of Camelot so much, more than himself."

"So why don't you tell him?"

"I can't just go up to the crown prince of Camelot and tell him I love him!" She exclaimed.

"Sure you can! It's easy! First you have to tell yourself, _ok. I'm in love with Arthur Pendragon_."

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes. I got up and ran over to inspect it. There wasn't anything there. Probably just a rabbit. I continued. "Then you go up to him and say, 'Arthur I'm in love with you,' and then see what happens."

"Marina! I can't do that! What if he laughs at me?"

"He won't. I can tell he loves you too."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Fine then if it's so easy, then why don't you tell Merlin that you love him?"

Marina glared at me. "I do _not_."

"Oh you so do."

"Fine. But I am not telling the most powerful warlock that I'm in love with him and that his ears are adorable."

"Fine, then I'm not telling Arthur."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. We should be heading back."

We were back in Camelot in an hour.

**Amanda's POV**

As we were heading up to my room to get me ready for the dinner, I caught a glimpse of Merlin. He looked like he was about to cry. Then I realized why. Oh _no_.

**Uh-oh! Why is Merlin so sad I wonder? Well we shall soon find out! As always r & r because that would make me so happy and I will give you invisible poptarts and RDJ hugs if you do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**AN: Yay chapter nine! So I'm going to kinda put the idea of this being based on the episode The Witchfinder on hold for a bit until I guess the next chapter or two because I have a plan for this chapter, so I'll pick up the Witchfinder idea again when this chapter is over. I'm sorry! *offers poptarts in exchange for forgiveness***

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I guess I better go ahead and get it over with. I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Marina and Amanda.**

**Amanda's POV**

_As we were heading up to my room to get me ready for the dinner, I caught a glimpse of Merlin. He looked like he was about to cry. Then I realized why. Oh _no.

It must have been Merlin that made the bushes rustle. He must have arrived at the clearing when Marina was telling me how I should go about telling Arthur that I love him and assumed that she was talking about herself because he didn't stick around long enough to listen to the rest of what she was saying. Shit. Now his heart is most likely broken and he's going to hate Arthur and be super depressed whenever he sees Marina.

"Griff?" Marina's voice shook me out of the trance I was in.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to go in or are we just going to stand here like idiots?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I went behind the screen and put on the dress that had been laid out for me. It was beautiful. It was blood red with gold trimming and complex gold embroidery around the neckline. The sleeves clung to my arms, making my muscles looked more refined than they really were and tapered to a point, ending at my middle finger where there was a loop for me to put my finger through. I stepped out from behind the screen. Marina saw me and her jaw dropped open. "Um, Griff?" she asked.

"What?" I said worriedly.

"I think we might have a problem."

"What?" I said, starting to panic.

"I think Arthur is going to end up with food all over his shirt because his fork will keep missing his mouth."

I giggled.

"C'mon, we still need to do your hair."

I sat down in front of the vanity mirror. Marina got a brush and some pins. She brushed out my pale blond hair and took a section near the top of my head and braided it around the back of my head. She then swiped some gloss over my lips. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. My long hair fell in waves down my back and the braid had pulled my hair away from my face. The gloss made my lips shine. I was beautiful.

**Marina's POV**

I took a step back and admired my work on my friend. I was proud of how beautiful she looked.

"Griff you look gorgeous," I told her. She blushed. "C'mon we're gonna be late to the dinner."

We walked down to the dining hall where Uther, Arthur, and Morgana were already seated. The minute Arthur saw Amanda, he stood up. Everyone looked at him. He blushed and sat down. I seated Amanda and went to stand next to Merlin. He was oddly quiet. Normally we would whisper about what a clot pole Arthur was and try not to be heard, not always succeeding.

**Arthur's POV**

She was gorgeous. I have to admit, Marina didn't strike me as the kind of person who could be able to do something like that, but she did. And the result had me quite speechless.

**Merlin's POV**

Everything about her was beautiful. From her boots to her brown eyes. But that one thing that I had heard her say in the clearing earlier kept running through my head. _"Ok, I'm in love with Arthur Pendragon."_ I wanted to talk to her about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I looked over at Marina. She was smiling and I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh at Arthur gawking at Amanda. She looked so happy. I realized that that was all I really wanted. Was for her to be happy. She looked at me and saw how unhappy I looked. She looked like she was going to give me a hug when Morgana called her over to refill her wine glass. She looked at me as if apologizing for whatever it was that she had done. I wanted to tell her that she hadn't done anything, but that wasn't true. She had ripped out my heart and stomped on it. True she hadn't know that I was in love with her, but still.

**Marina's POV**

He looked so sad. I didn't know why, but he did. I was going to tell him that whatever he was sad about was going to pass, but Morgana called me to refill her wine. I saw how happy Amanda looked and smiled. She looked at me and I winked. She went back to the conversation she was having with Arthur. All of a sudden, _Uther_ decided to start speaking to me.

"Marina is it?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," I said, very confused.

"Arthur informs me that you are a great warrior," the king said.

"Well I'm not entirely sure that is true," I said modestly.

"Nonsense. You defeated Arthur within five minutes and defeated a hydra. The defeating of the hydra shall not go unrewarded. What is it you wish for?"

I knew immediately what I wanted, but that was never going to happen. Uther wasn't going to return magic to the kingdom. I didn't really know what else to wish for. "I wish for nothing but peace my lord."

"You must have something you wish for. Name your reward."

I glanced at Merlin quickly then looked away. "Honestly my lord. I wish for nothing but peace in the kingdom.

"Well I cannot promise you anything, but I too wish for peace and am trying hard to work for it."

"Thank you my lord." I returned to my place beside Merlin. After the dinner, Amanda told me to go ahead and go back to my room. I looked at her, but then I saw her looking at Arthur and I immediately knew that Arthur was going to escort her back to her chambers. I smirked at her.

She smiled at me. I winked and walked down to Gaius's chambers, into my room, and flopped on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Amanda's POV**

We were outside my room and I was about to go in when Arthur stopped me.

"Amanda, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but in that short time, I…"

He was cut off as I pressed my lips to his. He was startled at first, but then he kissed me back. We pulled apart, slightly breathless. "Did that just happen?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure it did."

"I'm sorry I interrupted you earlier. What were you going to say?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love with you, and judging by what just happened, I'd say you do to?"

I nodded, and then hugged him. "Good night Arthur."

I have so much to tell Marina tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**AN: I'm so excited! Chapter ten already! Thank you to those of you who have been with this story since chapter one. RDJ hugs for all of you!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters**

**Marina's POV**

Amanda came running at me the next morning looking _very _excited.

"Marina guess what guess what!"

"Griff calm down. It's not natural to be this excited in the morning."

"But guess what!"

"What?"  
"I kissed Arthur last night and he told me that he loves me!"

"Griff that's great!"

"I know!"

"Well, we better get moving. A court meeting has been called and we all have to be there."

We walked down to the throne room and I went to stand beside Merlin while Amanda went to stand by Arthur. I winked at her and she blushed. Three women were lined up in front of Uther and the Witchfinder was standing behind them. "Speak. Do not be afraid."

"I-I was drawing water from the well sire, when I saw faces. Terrible faces!" one woman said as she began crying.

"Now you," he said as he went to the next woman.

"A goblin, dancing on the coals. It was dancing _in _the flames! And it spoke. My heart near stopped for fear of it," she said.

"Tell them what you saw."

"A sorcerer. In the square. There were creatures crawling out of his mouth!"

"What manner of creature?"

"Toads! Great, slimy things as big as your fist!"

Uther looked horrified.

"The sorcerer laughd in your face! As you can see, magic is flourishing in Camelot."

"I can scarcely believe it," murmured Uther.

"Yet it is the truth, my lord! I have used all my facilities, and I regret to say that the sorcerer is in this very room!"

There were gasps around the room, and I could see that Morgana looked terrified.

"The facts point to one person, and one person alone. The boy, Merlin!"

He said, turning and pointing at Merlin.

**Dun dun duuuunnnn. Cliffhanger! I know it's short, but this was the perfect place to leave you guys hanging in suspense! As always, R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin OC Fanfic: Marina Oridion

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I didn't have access to a laptop. Also school started, so I'm afraid that I might be updating a lot less frequently. But anyway, we shall enjoy it while we can, so on with chapter eleven my lovelies!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters, I only own Marina and Amanda, yada yada yada.**

**Merlin's POV**

"Merlin?" Arthur asked incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous, you have no evidence!" Gaius exclaimed.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me." Oridion said calmly. I looked over at Marina, Amanda, and Arthur. Arthur looked like he was about to explode from incredulity, Amanda looked worried, and Marina…well Marina looked absolutely murderous. This was the angriest I had ever seen her, and she looked quite terrifying. I could only imagine how much effort it must have been taking her not to punch Oridion in the throat.

"I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need."

"Merlin," Uther said solemnly.

"I have nothing to hide," I said, hoping that no one could hear the way my voice shook. Nut one look at Marina told me that she could. She heard it and knew that I was frightened beyond all belief. She became even angrier, if that was possible. I was astounded at her ability to not murder Oridion on the spot. I saw that Amada had gotten up from her seat next to Arthur, and she and Gwen were holding her arms behind her back. They had gotten a few of the guards to help them, and the six or seven of them were holding her back, so that explained why Oridion wasn't dead yet. I was amazed that it took that many of them to hold her back.

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin," said Uther. Two guards grabbed me and dragged me out of the hall. I looked back at Marina to see that she had given up trying to fight the guards and was just sort of hanging there. I thought it was interesting how she was so angry on my behalf. I guess I was her best friend outside of Amanda.

**Marina's POV**

_This is ridiculous. This is unbelievable. How in the hell did Oridion find out about Merlin? _These thoughts raged through my head as I followed the guards, Gaius, and Oridion back to Gaius's chambers.

"Careful, please!" yelled Gaius. "That's my life's work!"

"OI! Watch it!" I yelled as they threw my books, my most treasured possessions to the floor from their high up perches on the bookshelves.

"Comb every inch! The sorcerer is a master of concealment."

Gaius could tell that I was _this close _to murdering Oridion with my bare hands. He whispered to me "If you kill him, it will only make Merlin look more guilty." I sighed in frustration. I knew he was right.

"There's nothing here Oridion," Arthur said. His voice was exasperated, but I could hear the faintest hint of worry in his voice. Worry that Oridion would actually find something and his friend would be executed.

"I'll be the judge of that." Oridion said.

_How will being the judge feel with my foot up your ass?_ I thought angrily.

"Check behind the tapestry! Upend that stool!" The guards complied. More of my books (these were gifts from Gaius) went flying.

"OI! I SAID WATCH THE BOOKS!" I roared as I scrambled to catch them.

"Check in her books," Oridion said, smirking. I glared at him.

"I will do it myself," I snarled. I flicked through the pages and turned them upside down. "See? There's nothing in them."

Oridion saw the powder jars and smiled evilly. "Check those powder jars."

Right as he said that, a jar got knocked over, spilling blue-green powder everywhere. Something else flew out. It was a glowing amulet. _What in God's name?_

"A magic amulet." He smirked. "Were you aware, physician, that your assistant was using tools of sorcery?"

"Gaius has a name, you know," I growled.

He ignored me. Arthur just looked at the amulet in shock as Gaius said "No."

"Well then. It looks like our work is done. I must inform the king." And with that, he left.

"Oridion!" called Gaius. Oridion turned. "I know for a fact that amulet does not belong to Merlin."

"Oh? Then who does it belong to?"

"It belongs—"

"It belongs to me," I interrupted. Gaius stared at me and Oridion just smiled.

**Merlin's POV**

I was sitting in the cold, dank, dungeons, when Arthur came and opened the cell door. I looked up quizzically. "You're free to go," was all he said.

As I was being led away from the dungeons, I passed Marina, who was being dragged _toward_ the dungeons. "Marina?" I asked.

"Merlin, say nothing. _Do nothing_. Do you understand?" she said. Then she disappeared into the dungeons.

**Uh-oh! Marina has taken Merlin's place! What a sweet display of affection. Of course, Merlin is too thick to see it and he thinks that Marina loves Arthur. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**PS. Sorry if I use some more modern terms, like the foot up the ass. When that happens, it's because I can't think of anything else to put there or it just sounded right.**


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin OC Fanfiction: Marina Oridion

**AN: Chapter 12 my lovelies! Remember, reviews make me update faster!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.**

**Arthur's POV**

I sat at dinner and pretended to pay attention to my father and Oridion's conversation. Suddenly, I heard Oridion say "I'm surprised you let her in. She has been known to interact with sorcerers. At least her mother anyway." My head snapped up.

"You must be mistaken," I said.

"No Arthur he speaks the truth. However, these interactions occurred before the great purge, so I cannot execute her on that."

"Yes but it appears that she may have fallen back into old habits," said Oridion.

"No! This amulet you found. It could just be a stupid mistake. She has saved my life many times on hunting trips," I exclaimed.

"We shall see," said Oridion. I did not like the look on his face.

**Marina's POV**

I was awoken to water being thrown into my face. I sat up coughing and sputtering. I looked up and saw Oridion. Oh _joy_. "What time is it?" I asked.

He smirked. "Time for you to confess."

He proceeded to ask me many questions, all of which I did my best to answer and not look guilty. When he was done, he had the guards throw me back into my cell. This went on for a while. At one point, I started to get thirsty. "I would like a drink of water please."

"And you shall have one." I sat up a little straighter. "When you've confessed."

I sank down in my chair. Then I started thrashing against my bonds. "YOU CANNOT KEEP ME IN THE DUNGEONS AND INTERROGATE ME FOR HOURS ON END AND NOT GIVE WATER!" I screamed.

"I think you'll find that I can," was his response. Then he smacked me with something hard and knocked me out cold.

**Merlin's POV**

I saw guards carrying her to her cell. Was she dead? No that couldn't be. Oridion would have to get a confession out of her first, and then she would have been executed in front of the kingdom.

I ran to get a torch and I descended the steps that led to the Kilghara's cell deep under the palace.

He lay curled up on his rock. "What is wrong, young warlock? You look so pale."

"I did a stupid thing. A stupid, stupid thing. And now Marina is going to die for it," I said. I felt like I was about to break down crying.

"Marina means nothing to me," the Dragon said.

"But she means a great deal to me!" I replied.

"Very well. Tell me what has happened?"

"The Witchfinder has come. He has arrested Marina for sorcery but I am the sorcerer."

"But Marina is too, is she not?"

"Yes but she has been arrested for sorcery that _I _did," I told him.

"Yes I suppose that is true."

"Well I am going to confess. It's the only way to save her."

"Then your stupidity continues," said the Dragon.

"I won't sacrifice a friend to save myself!" I yelled.

"Well spoken young warlock, but she is already doomed. If you confess now, the Witchfinder will burn you both."

"But there must be something!"

"I cannot help you because I do not know how," he said

I was lost. If the Great Dragon didn't know what to do, Marina was doomed. "There has to be something!" I said, on the verge of tears.

"I am sorry," he said. And he truly did sound sorry. "I know this is has distressed you greatly, but there truly is nothing I can do." With that he took off.

I felt a tear spill over and drip down my face.

**Kilghara's POV**

I saw the pain and fear of losing this girl in the warlock's eyes, but I truly did not know any way to help him. I saw how much he loved her, how much he was willing to sacrifice to save her. I thought and though of something he could do, but came up empty. As I landed on my perch where he could not see me, I saw a single tear slip from his eye. Then he walked away.

**Marina's POV**

"You are a traitor and a liar! Sorcery is your master!" Oridion yelled.

I responded as calmly as I could. "The only masters I serve are the royal family."

"How good a servant could you be? You lied to them, broken their laws, and betrayed their trust!"

"I saved Uther's kingdom from a hydra, I've helped Morgana through a few nightmares, and I have protected his only son!"

Oridion looked at me. "You have 'helped' his ward?"

I immediately regretted saying so.

"Perhaps I should bring her in for questioning."

_No! Morgana is a sorcerer. Even if she is the kings ward, Uther will still have her executed if she is found guilty of using magic!_ I thought in a panic.

I was back in my cell when I saw guards walking past. Morgana was following them. She looked at me, terrified. _"It will be okay," _I mouthed to her. She nodded looking slightly less scared.

"_I will help you in any way I can,"_ she mouthed back. I smiled sadly. There was little she could do for me at this point.

I was awoken yet again by Oridion. "I am getting really tired of seeing your ugly face every time I wake up, you know that?"

"It's time for you to confess."

"I would rather die first."

"And die you shall. But not alone, I'm afraid. Merlin and the Lady Morgana are to join you in the flames."

"No!"

"Yes. You have corrupted them."

"How dare you use the ones I care about to get me to issue a confession!"

"They will die with you. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Guards grabbed me and threw me down in front of the king. "Confess!" Oridion yelled. "Confess!"

Uther looked at me. I looked back at Merlin. His dark blue eyes were shining with worry. I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't. "I-I am a sorcerer sire," I said. "I am guilty of the smoke, the goblin, all those things."

Uther stood up. "You have betrayed me. You have betrayed your friends. And above all, you have betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death."

This time, the full seriousness of the situation hit me. I was scared. I was scared out of my mind. I had been hiding it from everyone, including myself. I bit my lip as the tears rolled down my face. The guards took me from the room. I could hear Merlin yelling at Oridion, calling him a liar. I smiled a tiny, tiny smile.

**Oh nooooo! Two updates in one day! Lucky lucky!**


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin OC Fanfiction: Marina Oridion

**AN: This story has officially reached seven followers, six faves, and two reviews! Yaaaay! Let's get some more reviews going though, shall we? The story is almost over!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OCs.**

**Merlin's POV**

I cried out in pain as Arthur twisted my arm behind my back. "It's all right," he told me. I know your upset, I know your angry. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Breaking the law," was his response.

He led me to the cell where Marina was being held. "I can only give you a few minutes," he said as he unlocked the cell door. I saw her look over at the door when she heard the keys and shrink back a bit, but when she saw that I was only Arthur and me, she shot up.

"They wouldn't let me see you, there was nothing I could do," I said. I ran to hug her.

"I know, I know," she said, hugging me back.

It was strange. I should be the one comforting her, but the feeling of her strong arms around me made me feel so much better, knowing that she was still alive, but then it made me feel so much worse knowing that this would probably be the last time I would get to hug her. I wanted to kiss her, but she would probably not be too happy with that.

"I can't believe that Uther would do this to you," I said.

"He had no choice. Once the amulet was found…" she trailed off.

"I didn't know you had such a thing," I told her.

"Oh it isn't mine," she said.

"Well it isn't mine either. How did it…" I suddenly realized.

"Oridion," we both said.

"He must have planted it somehow!" I exclaimed. "If we can prove that he planted it, you could be saved!"

"No," she said firmly. "Merlin, you must let this go. If it helps you any, I promise to go out kicking and screaming," she said with a tiny smile on her face.

I laughed a bit. Then something she had said earlier sank in. "Wait if the amulet wasn't yours, then why did you say it was?"

"I was trying to protect you," she said.

"Why? Why would you put your own life in danger when clearly I was the guilty one?"

Hurt flickered across her face for half a second. Then it was replaced with anger. "You really can't see it can you? After everything that I've done you still can't see it."

"See what?" I asked.

"Damn it Merlin! I swear, you're blind."

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" I asked. I was so confused. But nothing, _nothing_, could have prepared me for what she said next.

"I did all this because I love you!" she yelled at me. I stood there in shock, saying nothing. Looking back on it, I probably should have said that I loved her too, but I just stood there. This time the hurt stayed on her face, plain as day. "You should leave," she said quietly. I turned and left. Arthur looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're an idiot," was his response. This time, I agreed with him.

**Marina's POV**

_That went well,_ I thought bitterly. I thought that he loved me too, but judging by his response, I was wrong. _That's good though._ Said a tiny voice in the back of my brain. _If he loved you, he would have to go through the rest of his life without you._

_Yes but it would have been nice to know that the feeling was mutual before I died, _was my response.

**Merlin's POV**

I looked out over the courtyard where they were building the pyre where they would burn Marina. I should have told her. I should have at least given her something to hold onto while she died.

I decided then that I would do anything to keep her from dying. I promised her that I wouldn't interfere, but this was one promise that I couldn't keep.

**Marina's POV**

When they unlocked my cell, I knew that it was time. Time for me to be burnt. "Can I get someone else to do the waking up?" I asked. "Your face isn't exactly handsome." I told Oridion. His face turned the lightest shade of red. Good. "Get out," I spat.

"Well then I guess you don't want to hear the news," he said.

"What news?" I asked.

"My investigations have begun."

"Begun? But you've already extracted my confession! Who are you investigating?"

"Merlin and the Lady Morgana."

"What?" I gasped. "But we struck a bargain!"

He laughed. "I don't bargain with sorcerers!" Then he left.

I sat there in the cold, dank cell. I couldn't believe this. Oridion was doing everything he could to make sure that my death would be beyond the physical.

**Amanda's POV**

Gwen and I burst into Merlin's chambers. "Merlin!" Gwen cried. "He won't stop, he won't let her go!"

"What?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"Oridion is questioning Morgana again. We're worried Merlin, she's close to breaking point," I told him.

Merlin looked angry. "That's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

"Marina was set up. Oridion planted that amulet."

"But why would he do such a thing?" I asked.

"Oridion doesn't care if the person is a sorcerer or not, so long as he gets paid. He does it by planting evidence, by lying. As long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."

"Even if this is true, what can we do without proof?" Gwen asked.

"Get some," was Merlin's response. Then he left the room.

"He really loves, doesn't he?" asked Gwen.

"Yes he really does," I responded. "And she loves him too."

**Merlin's POV**

I looked around Oridion's chamber, trying to find something that would prove that Oridion had planted the evidence. I looked through his papers and under his bedclothes.

Finally, I spotted a cabinet. Unfortunately, it was locked. "Espionenge," I breathed. The doors unlocked. I looked inside. There was a small glass box full of flower petals. I put some in my pocket for Gaius to look at later. Then I heard footsteps. I muttered a spell so that Oridion's bed made itself and hid under the bed. It was only when Oridion walked in the room that I realized that I had forgotten to close and lock the cabinet. He looked suspicious and then he looked at the curtain. He pulled it away, only to see that there was no one behind it. He came to a stop in front of me. I could see his boots in front of my face. I held my breath.

He walked out of the room and I started to breathe again.

I got out from under the bed and went back to Gaius's chambers.

I stood in front of Amanda and Gwen. "Gaius can you tell us what this flower is?"

"It is the petal of the Belladonna flower," he said. "Under certain conditions, this flower can induce powerful hallucinations."

"So?" asked Amanda.

"Oridion's witnesses," I realized. "It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions."

Gaius nodded.

"It makes sense," said Gwen. "If he's faking evidence. But how do we prove it?"

"He's too clever to have given it to them directly. They must have gotten it from someone else."

"They could have been getting it from anyone," sighed Amanda

"What's the one thing all the witnesses had in common?" I wondered. "Is there anything, anything at all, that these people had in common?"

"They were all women," Amanda said.

"That doesn't tell us anything."

"Yes it does," said Gwen. "What's the one thing only women would buy?"

I shrugged.

"Things to make them look beautiful," Amanda realized.

She and Gwen ran out of the room, closely followed by me.

**Amanda's POV**

We ran down the streets in the dark to the man that might hold answers for us. Gwen and I pounded on his door, and then he opened it. "Gwen?" he asked. He gestured for us to come in. "What's this all about?" He asked.

"Do you sell Belladonna?" I asked.

"I might have some somewhere, but what you would be wanting with eyedrops in the middle of the night I really don't want to know."

Our heads all shot up at his last few words.

"Eyedrops," Gwen breathed.

"Yes," said the man. "Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful."

"Where did you get them?" Merlin asked.

"My usual supplier," he said. I could tell he was lying.

"Are you sure you didn't get them from someone else?" I asked.

"Yes! Now if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep!"

"It was Oridion who gave them to you wasn't it," Gwen asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do know that Marina is going to be executed tomorrow," said Merlin.

"That has nothing to do with me!" said the man.

"That has everything to do with you!" Merlin said angrily. "Oridion's witnesses saw visions. Visions produced by the Belladonna in these eyedrops."

"He forced me to sell it," the man said. "He said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone."

When we got back to the palace, Merlin grabbed the petals and the eyedrops.

"Merlin wait! We need more evidence!" Gwen said.

"We have the eyedrops and a witness, surely that's enough!"

"We need something that Uther cannot deny," I said.

Merlin sighed. "Fine." Then he smiled. "I'll be as quick as I can."

**Marina's POV**

I saw the light of the dawn fall across my cell as the sun rose. I knew that this time, I really would be taken from my cell and burnt.

"Good morning," said Oridion.

"To you maybe," I snarled.

The guards took me from my cell and put me in a cage on a cart. I started thrashing around, giving out a couple black eyes and I think a broken nose in the process. They managed to bind and gag me eventually, but I kept my promise to Merlin and continued to thrash and scream. My screams were muffled by the gag, but I managed to make them heard. I would fight until thee last second. "I would suggest staying still if I were—" Oridion was cut off as I headbutted him, giving him a bloodied nose. My eyes twinkled with mischief as I thrashed even more in the hopes of loosening my bindings. No such luck, but I wasn't giving up yet.

I heard the bell ring as Oridion drove the cart into the square. I didn't care that the whole kingdom could see Oridion's bloodied, broken nose, or that the king could see that I was acting like a wild animal. All I wanted was for this to be over, and for me to take Oridion with me.

Oridion grabbed me and roughly pulled me to the pyre. I made it as difficult as possible for him. I heard Arthur say "Easy there! Show some respect!" and I smiled under my gag.

**Arthur's POV**

I was glad to see that she was putting up a fight. I almost laughed when I saw Oridion's nose. He had clearly underestimated her power when he bound, gagged, and put her in the cage. Honestly, I was amazed that he had managed to do it and not get worse than a broken nose.

I heard Amanda coming through the crowd saying "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry!"

She got to me and said "Arthur you have to stop this!"

"I can't Amanda, you know I can't."

"Yes you can! Merlin has proof that Marina is innocent!"

"There's nothing I can do, my father has already passed judgement."

"You can do the right thing!" she said. "Please." I looked at her, which was a mistake. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear at the thought of losing her best friend.

Oridion began to light the pyre. "Wait!" I called. Everyone looked at me.

**Merlin's POV**

I stood in front of the king in the court.

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eyedrops," I said and handed him the bottle. Uther looked at it.

"And you bought the Belladonna from this man?" Uther asked the witnesses. They nodded. "Where did you get it from?" he asked the man that we had spoken to the night before. "Don't be afraid. No harm will come to you here."

"The Witchfinder, He gave them to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did not sell it he would have me burnt at the stake."

"How do you answer to these accusations?"

"They're absurd," said Oridion.

"Father, let us settle this once and for all. If Merlin is wrong, then he must suffer the consequences. However, if there is some truth in what he says…"

"I have nothing to hide," said Oridion.

**...**

"You're wasting your time," growled Oridion.

"Cupboard over there," said Arthur.

A soldier opened the cupboard and amulets spilled out. And it was plain to see that the cupboard was also full of the Belladonna eyedrops.

"These things don't belong to me!" yelled Oridion, kicking around the amulets. "This is a trick." Then he coughed. "That boy plots against me," he tried to say. Then he doubled over coughing. A toad crawled out of his mouth. I smiled, knowing the spell I had put on him worked.

"Sorcerer!" cried Uther.

Oridion grabbed a knife and Morgana and held the knife to her throat.

"Oridion think carefully about what you are doing," Uther warned. "You will never escape Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward."

I muttered a spell and the hilt of the knife glowed red hot. Oridion dropped it yelling in pain.

He tripped over a chest and fell out the window. Arthur and I ran over and saw his broken body lying on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin OC Fanfiction: Marina Oridion

**AN: So this is it! The last chapter! Thank you to all of you guys who favorite, followed, and reviewed! I love you all so much. RDJ hugs to all of you!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs**

**Marina's POV**

I was shelving my books that had been thrown to the floor during the search of my chambers when Uther walked in. "Marina," he said. "Glad I found you here."

"As am I, my lord," I said. "I thought that I might never see these chambers again." I was still a bit shaken up from my close encounter with the flames.

"If anything was damaged in the search, I will be happy to replace it."

"Some of my books were damaged, but they were old books and could not be replaced," I sighed. "No matter. They will be easy to fix."

"I am truly sorry for any trouble that I have caused you."

He was trying to be kind, so I held my tongue. But inside I was furious. Sorry didn't quite cover almost burning me alive. "It is quite all right, my lord. You were only doing what you thought was right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning up to do."

Uther nodded and left the room.

Later that night, I was having my first dinner in ages with Gaius and Merlin. "That was a nice touch, those amulets," I told Merlin. He grinned.

Gaius nodded. "The toad, however. That's a little harder to explain," mused Gaius. "Unless," he said, looking at Merlin. "You put it there."

Merlin tried to keep a straight face, but failed and he and I burst into laughter. "You should have seen the look on his face!" Merlin laughed. Gaius gave up trying to be stern and laughed with us. Tears came to my eyes when he imitated Oridion's face as the frog fell out. I suddenly fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I just can't believe that he's really out of my life. For good." I said. "I'm so glad he's gone."

"Surely you must feel some sadness," Merlin said. "He was your father after all."

I looked Merlin dead in the eye and said, "Merlin, the only thing I'm sad about is that I didn't get to kill him myself." He nodded, finally understanding my hatred for the brutal man that I was unfortunately related to.

Gaius said "Well, I'm off to deliver Morgana's sleeping draft and Uther's medicine. I shall be back soon." With that, he was out the door with the two small bottles.

Merlin looked at me. "Marina, do you remember what you said when Arthur let me in to see you?"

**Merlin's POV**

Her expression became guarded. "Yes," she said quietly.

I took a deep breath. This girl had become my world. She made me smile when I didn't feel like it, was my best friend, and I loved her. And I needed to tell her so.

"Marina I—" I was cut off by her lips on mine. They were soft. I kissed her back, thrilled that I was finally having the chance to do so. When we broke apart she said "I know Merlin, I know." In that moment, she was probably the happiest that I had ever seen her. The smile that was on her face could have lit up the entire palace. I kissed her again.

We stayed up late telling each other stories. She eventually fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to move her, but I had to. I picked her up and put her in her bed. I curled up next to her and fell asleep. I think that Gaius came in at some point to check on us, but I can't be sure. I woke up the next morning to find her still next to me. She woke up when I did and smiled sleepily. "G'morning," she said groggily. I kissed her quickly on the lips then got out of the bed and put my boots on and went to get breakfast. She came into the kitchen shortly after I did and said "After breakfast, we are going for a ride. And I'm pretty sure that Amanda and Arthur are together upstairs, so you should be safe for a couple hours."

We stopped in the clearing where we first met. Marina dismounted and I did the same. "Merlin I need to tell you something. My horse talks."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Marina, you know I love you, but there's no way that's possible."

"Wanna bet?"

I shook my head just to be safe. She smirked and turned toward Midnight. "What's your name?" she asked the horse.

To my astonishment, the horse replied "Midnight."

I approached her. "Say something," I said.

"What do you want me to say? I can talk you know. I can say anything, but I particularly enjoy insults."

"Midnight don't you dare," Marina groaned. I laughed. Clearly Marina and Midnight were as close as Marina and Amanda.

"I wasn't going to." The horse stopped and sniffed the air. "APPLES!" She exclaimed.

Marina rolled her eyes and giggled. She held out an apple to her horse and gave one to me to give to mine. While the horses were eating, we went and laid down in the grass. She put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her and we began to play the cloud game.

**Aw! What a sweet ending. I'm so sad that it's over! My first completed fanfic! If anyone's interested, my next story is going to be a Danisnotonfire OC. Maybe a little bit of Phil. I'm not sure yet. Thanks to those who have stayed with me from the very beginning. Your reviews and faves and follows all meant so much to me.**

** Love,**

** IrishSpartan**


End file.
